Strawberry Panic Ending: SasuSaku Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the ending to Strawberry Panic from Episode 26 which is the final episode.. except it's... SasuSaku Style! R&R Please. P.S. SasuSaku Forever!


Strawberry Panic Ending: SasuSaku Style!

**(NOTE: I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T DONE THE ENDING TO SBP: SHIZUMA AND NAGISA (SASUSAKU STYLE!) YET BUT THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITE STRAWBERRY PANIC SCENES. OKAY, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS SCENE, HERE IS THE SUMMARY:**

_**As Shizuma is remembering the times that she's shared with Nagisa, she decides to go to the Etoile election after all. When she gets there, she finally tells Nagisa that she loves her since she is in love with her. As Shizuma confesses her love for Nagisa, Tamao sadly lets Nagisa and Shizuma go as the two women reunite to which they end up "eloping" before the Etoiles are announced. Later on, it is revealed that Amane and Hikari are now declared as the new Etoiles. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Shizuma kiss and fall on the grass. The anime then ends with Nagisa apologizing to Tamao for leaving her earlier. They then greet each other through the closed door as Tamao says:**_

"_**Welcome back... Nagisa." **_

**(NOTE: ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS SASUSAKU VERSION OF THE STRAWBERRY PANIC ENDING. ON WITH THE STORY! P.S. SASUSAKU FOREVER!)**

As The new Etoiles were about to be announced, Sasuke opened the door as he was standing in the doorway.

"Sakura!" cried Sasuke.

"Sa...su...ke..." said Sakura as Sasuke walked to her.

"Mr. Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Sasuke!" cried Iruka.

"What's going on?" asked Tenten.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"Sasuke." said Iruka.

"He came back." said Sai.

Finally, when Sasuke stopped walking to Sakura, he shouted:

"Sakura! I love you!"

Everyone was shocked... including a shocked Iruka and a shocked yet heartbroken Naruto.

"Sakura!" cried Sasuke.

"But... I..." said Sakura.

"He couldn't help it." said Naruto as he pulled Sakura back.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Go... Sakura." said Naruto as he pulled her red Leaf Headband out of her hair as she was now without a headband. She then looked back at Naruto and said:

"Naruto." as Naruto nodded his head to which Sakura nodded her head as well.

Sakura and Sasuke then ran to each other and embraced.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Let's go." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke then smirked at a shocked Iruka, grabbed Sakura's left hand with his right and said:

"Let's go."

"Sasuke!" cried Iruka as Sasuke looked back at Iruka and continued running with Sakura as they left the ceremony.

"Sasuke!" cried Iruka again.

"It seems time has gone fast." said Tenten.

"Yes. But that's the real Sasuke that I know." said Iruka.

"Congratulations... Sakura. Congratulations." said a sad Naruto.

As Sasuke and Sakura ran out of the church, Sasuke asked:

"Are you all right, Sakura?" 

"Yeah." said Sakura as she looked at him.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sakura.

"What should we do?" asked Sasuke.

"You haven't thought about it?" asked Sakura.

"I couldn't help it, okay? I just thought that I might kidnap you and take you back with me. Besides..." said Sasuke.

"Besides?" asked Sakura.

"Let's run some more." said Sasuke.

"Okay!" cried Sakura.

"It's time for the election ceremony of the next Etoiles! This year's Etoile will be from St. Spica Boy And Girls' Academy. The Etoiles are Jugo and Karin! " cried the female announcer.

"I'm not really happy about this." said Jugo.

"Yes. But as of now, I feel honored and blessed to be the Etoile. How weird is that?" asked Karin.

"Yeah. Me too." said Jugo.

As Tenten, Sai, and Iruka were going to give the Etoile necklaces to Jugo and Karin, Sasuke and Sakura made necklaces for themselves.

"I'm done!" cried Sakura.

"I am too." said Sasuke.

"Thank you." said Karin as Tenten put the necklace on Karin and smiled. Jugo and Karin then raised their hands. Suigetsu then winked at Karin as she smiled.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura had already put on their necklaces. They kissed as they fell together on the grass while kissing.

_Later that night..._

As Sakura was about to apologize to Naruto for leaving him earlier that day, he said through the closed door:

"Welcome back... Sakura."


End file.
